Kitsune
A fox-like race, the Kitsune of Visgird are only one of the many sapient animal species native to the continent. Known far and wide for their fox-like wiles and stubborn individuality, they populate parts of the eastern reaches of Visgird. Physical Description One of the most famous physical traits of a kitsune is its tail. Born with one, a kitsune will grow a new, additional tail every fifty years until it reaches full maturity. At this point, it will sport nine tails and have reached an impressive 450 years of age. Nine-tailed kitsune will swiftly shed their fur and grow a new coat of it, in a rich golden color. Another, equally well known trait is the rose-colored eyes of the kitsune, along with the knowledge that they tend to be slim and not too tall, in order to accommodate for their fox-like flexibility and speed. Beyond this, kitsune possess several magical traits, the most notorious of which is their ability to shift between three forms: Human, humanoid and kitsune. Over time, the kitsune of Visgird have split into five distinct sub-species, each of which has formed a clan with unique traits: *Hulijing clan members have brown hair/fur. *Genkuro clan members have silver hair/fur. *Tomae clan members have red hair/fur. *Hyogen clan members have brown hair/fur. *Kumiho clan members have black hair/fur. Many of their members have more fox features in their humanoid form than the other clans. Some have also been spotted with horns. On rare occasions, kitsune with mixed blooded will possess a dull grey hair/fur and will never acquire a ninth tail even after the required age. Natural Abilities Naturally attuned to both animal beings and, more specifically, foxes, the Kitsune possess abilities such as animal empathy, swiftness of a fox, claw retraction and differing specialties of illusion magic. Kitsune are naturally tricksters and enjoy using their illusions to play pranks or cause mischief. Using the divine essence of Inariko, they can manipulate fox-fire into different uses depending on the individual's unique capabilities. On average, fox fire can be utilized to spark flames and expelled from mouth or hands into explosive bursts. According to legends, nine-tailed kitsune may gain the ability to unite their souls with a chosen vessel of the Inariko Messenger faith, acting as a spirit guardian for them and their loved ones. Folklore and fairy tales within the empire state that nine tail kitsune's may rarely gain the ability to unite their souls with a chosen vessel who they are said to protect as a spirit after death. This unity can only be successful with an individual of the Inariko Faith. Culture *Kitsune famously share a hatred for- and fear of- dogs and wolves. *The clans are very traditional and frown down upon any mixing with other races. Religious Beliefs The kitsune clans serve their matron deity, "Inariko". Worshippers of Inariko are known as "Inariko Messengers". The clans have erected temples in her honor and recite prayers from a book known as "The Kokaji". Inariko Messengers pray to her for wisdom, speed and the warding off of evil spirits or demons. High ranking individuals who have studied and preach in the Inariko Temples are known as " Shahmun ". There is one Shahmun per clan who are leaders of the religious group and are said to be capable of speaking directly to Inariko herself when in deep meditation. Shahmun specialize in exorcising demons, creating barriers and items that ward off evil spirits and are sought after for their wisdom. Shahmun rarely shift into human form and are mostly seen in their Kitsune-Humanoid or True Kitsune forms. Category:RACES